1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting device which obtains stable image qualities through prevention of any significant decrease in brightness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, CRT devices have been replaced by thin and portable flat panel display devices, such as electroluminescent display devices. Electroluminescent display devices are self-emission display devices that have wide viewing angle, excellent contrast properties, and quick response speed. Because of these advantages, electroluminescent display devices are considered to be the next-generation display devices. Among electroluminescent display devices, organic light emitting devices including an organic emitting layer have higher brightness, lower operating voltage, and quicker response speed than inorganic light emitting devices. In addition, organic light emitting devices can produce a full range of colors.
On the other hand, organic light emitting devices deteriorate over time, and thus their light efficiency decreases. Furthermore, when organic light emitting devices are operated at high temperature, they tend to deteriorate more easily. Such deterioration occurs at normal temperature even after initial use. Therefore, long-term stable image qualities cannot be obtained. For example, AMOLED devices have a substantial decrease in green brightness or green efficiency at about 85° C., and thus the white color changes because of a decrease in green brightness and the white efficiency decreases because of a decrease in green efficiency.